pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Rugrats Season 1 Eisode 9: Candy Bar Creep Show part 2
Didi: Ooh! What scary costumes! *Cat Boy: "Meow!" *'Didi:' Now you may enter the haunted house! (The children all get in the tent.) *'Tommy:' How come they went in there? *'Percy:' I don't know. (Chuckie shrugs. The children scream, then run out, holding up Reptar Bars.) *'Tommy, Chuckie, Phil', and Lil: "Reptar Bars!" (The children run away, laughing as they remove their masks.) *Tommy: "Wow! They pulled their faces off! (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all turn away from the window.) *'Chuckie:' They have two faces! *'Percy:' How are we ever; gonna get Reptar Bars, guys? *'Millie:' I know! Why do we all scream so we can get Reptar Bars? *'Thomas:' Millie! That's a great idea! *'Fluttershy:' And that way, Spunky won't come here, anymore. *'Tommy:' Right! Onto count of three, ready? One, two, three... (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all inhale as outside, Didi holds the door open for two boys dressed like pirates. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all scream, scaring the boys away. Stu and Didi rush in, and they all stop screaming.) *'Didi:' Oh, Stu! The trick-or-treaters must have scared them! (Tommy looks up at Stu and Didi, smiling.) *'Stu:' Don't worry, champ! ((He reaches down at Tommy, who now frowns.) We'll fix it so those old monsters can't scare you! (Didi pulls on the string to the curtains, closing them. She then walks away) *'Didi:' That's better! (Stu holds his thumb up, and he and Didi walk away.) *'Mr Krabs:' Alright, you four troublemakers. I warned you. No Reptar Bars for you four! They're only for the trick-or-treaters, understand? (walks away) *'Chuckie:' Huh! All that screamin' for nothing! *'Phil and Lil': Yeah! *'Tommy:' "I don't get it! How come when those kids screamed, they get candy, but we don't? What are they doing different? *'Igor:' Not another word with you four! And we are never, NEVER hear of you four getting Reptar Bars, or scaring the trick-or-treaters, again! (yelling tone) IS! THAT! CLEAR?!! (takes the money, while he and Sergio picks the babies up to Tommy's bed room.) Now, GO to your room! Before we change our minds!! You four are gonna STAY in your room, and think about WHAT YOU FOUR DONE!! ARE WE... (hollering) CLEEEEEAAAARR?!!!!!!! (The Banana Bros. left Tommy's room, as Igor slams the door. He locks the bedroom door.) That'll do the trick! Humph! ''(They left) *'Tommy:' ''(wailing) IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW CAN WE NEVER GET REPTAR BARS?! *'Chuckie:' Because it's ALL! YOUR! FAULT!!! *'Tommy:' But-- (sniffing sadly) Why?! *'Chuckie:' Because, Mr. Krabs says NO REPTAR BARS! And now we've got grounded for screaming! *'Phil and Lil': Yeah! *'Tommy' (wobbles his mouth as he started to wailing too much) Let us out!!'' PLEASE!! You've gotta let us out! You 'CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE!!!' *'Igor:' CAN'T YOU PLEASE BE '''QUIET!!!!!' *'Tommy:' (sobbing tone) Please...! (crying) Oh... Please... Please...! (whimpering) Please...? Take me... instead... *'Thomas:' Don't worry, Tommy. We'll always get Reptar Bars, right? Wait a minute! If we're in Tommy's room, then Igor locked us in then... (fear tone) WHO DID?! *'James:' Jillian's going to die! She must be really sick by now! *'Tommy:' You're right, James! Let's get outta here and get Jill's cherish medicine, and fast!' *'Spunky:' I DON'T THINK SO! *'Thomas:' gasps *'Percy:' gasps *'James:' screams *'Henry:' screams *'Gordon:' gasps *'Toby:' gasps *'Emily:' gasps *'Luke:' Oh my! *'Hiro:' gasps *'Paxton:' gasps *'Victor:' gasps *'Duck:' gasps *'Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy:' gasp *'Starlight Glimmer:' gasps *'Spike:' Aah! *'Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:' gasp *'Shining Armor:' gasps *'Princess Cadance:' gasps *'Tommy:' (horror tone) ''SPUNKY!! IT IS YOU! YOU'RE THE REAL 'SPUNKY!!!' *'Spunky:' ''You, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phill and Lil Devilles are not going anywhere to get your PRECIOUS REPTAR BARS!!! Category:Parodies